Known from EP 2025515 A1 is a screen printing press having a printing assembly that comprises two print positions. Each print position is formed by a screen cylinder thrown onto an impression cylinder. A drying unit that uses UV radiation is provided in the printing substrate path between the two print positions and can be used for at least superficially drying the ink pattern that is applied at the first print position. An ink pattern having printed areas that directly adjoin or even overlap with the areas first printed can then be applied at the second print position. A plurality of image elements arranged in rows and columns and comprising these two areas are thereby printed onto one printing substrate sheet, for example.
EP 1648702 B1 discloses a printing press having a printing unit that operates according to the screen printing method, in which one printing cylinder or cylinder of a conveyor line has at least one magnetic element for aligning pigments contained in the ink, and the printing substrate path comprises a dryer located downstream.
EP 2067620 B1 concerns a method for drying printed material in multicolor printing, in which drying is performed by means of a one-dimensional or two-dimensional array of radiation sources, depending on the image content. In said method, data from the prepress stage are used for controlling the light sources individually or in groups.
DE 10 2009 007873 A1 discloses a sheet-fed printing press in which a sheet imprinted with UV-curable inks is acted on by exposing a predetermined area thereof to UV light. For this purpose, the apparatus comprises a plurality of LEDs, which are arranged in predetermined zones in the transverse direction of the sheet and are switched in accordance with the location and size of predetermined areas. Individual zones can be switched on in the transverse direction based upon the width of the area of the sheet that is passing through or based upon whether an image is contained in the zone in question. In the direction of transport, zones can be switched on based upon the leading and trailing ends of an image or based upon the spacing of a plurality of partial images spaced from one another in the longitudinal direction. The area of exposure is calculated by a corresponding calculating unit, based on data that are provided prior to the printing process.
From DE 10 2012 215491 A1 a processing machine and a method for operating the same are known, in which data relating to the subject of a job are fed to a control console, and, taking these data into account, a control system for a dryer is supplied with signals, by means of which the dryer can be activated and deactivated zonally across the format width of the printing substrate, taking the subject into account.
EP 1599340 B1 concerns the ultraviolet curing of coating compositions, in which, by way of example, in an inkjet head oscillating laterally over a printing substrate, LEDs that are moved along with the head irradiate only printed target areas for the purpose of selective drying. Control is implemented, e.g. by means of software, for example using a raster image or some other system used in the production of the printed image. In a modified variant, control of the LEDs is transferred to intermediate dryers or a final dryer of an offset printing press. Alternatively, this can also be applied to a screen printing technique, to enable the controlled drying of a printed substrate prior to a subsequent printing step.
EP 1439071 B1 concerns an inkjet printer which has a dryer that is controlled based upon a temperature or a humidity measured by a sensor.
US 2007/0206083 A1 also concerns an inkjet printer, in which the ink is cured by irradiation or some other application of energy. LEDs that are moved along with the inkjet head are used for the purpose of irradiation, with the quantity of radiation and the profile in the direction of paper transport being adjusted differently based upon the paper that is used.
DE 10 2007 040139 A1 discloses a printing press in which a dryer is positioned in a sheet-guiding drum, co-rotating therewith. The dryer can be controllable zonally in the circumferential direction and/or in the axial direction, independently of adjacent zones, and can thus be adaptable to the printed image. The zones, in a checkerboard pattern, for example, can be actuated based upon the printed image. The data for this can be taken from the prepress stage. Actuation can also be based upon operating parameters, including printed sheet parameters such as the printed sheet format.
EP 1142711 A1 discloses a system for controlling the dryer device of a printing press, in which the dryer device is controlled based upon variables that characterize the printing process. As one such variable, the radiation output of a UV or IR dryer can be controllable based upon the ink coverage of a printing unit upstream. In cases in which dryer devices are arranged distributed in blocks over the format width, the individual blocks can also be actuated in accordance with the ink coverage of the subject. The data concerning ink coverage to be used for this purpose can be obtained by scanning the printing plate, or preferably in the form of a data set from the digital prepress stage.
EP 2025515 A1 discloses a security printing press having two screen printing units, with one UV dryer positioned therebetween. The screen printing units can be used for applying image elements for each copy, according to a grid composed of multiple columns and rows of copies.
WO 2015/118447 A2 discloses a security printing press having a printing unit that operates according to the letterset process, and an additional screen printing unit. The printing unit that operates according to the letterset printing process can be used in its embodiment as a numbering printing unit, for example, for applying serial numbers to the copies.
EP 0949069 B1 discloses a security printing press with which, at a first print position, a first side can be imprinted in two colors, and at a second print position, both sides can be imprinted simultaneously in multiple colors. A UV dryer is located between the two print positions and is directed toward the side that has just been imprinted.
DE 198 35 046 A1 relates to a device for drying printing ink or ink, in which a print image-dependent drying process can be carried out using a heat source, e.g. an IR radiation source, positioned downstream of the printing unit. In this case, a print head of a printing unit not shown in detail creates a print image on the paper substrate in accordance with electronic control signals from a computer, e.g. a PC. In one embodiment, the print image-dependent drying process can be carried out using data from a scanning or sensor unit located downstream of the printing device, and in another embodiment, said drying process can be carried out by analyzing the print image to be printed by the print head.
DE 100 38 897 A1 discloses a method and a device for drying inkjet printing by means of infrared radiation. This method and device are based on the premise that ink printing devices that operate using non-penetrating ink will produce significantly clearer text on the type of printer paper that is used in offices than printing units that operate using penetrating ink. To accelerate drying, IR radiation is applied to the imprinted substrate. This application is preferably carried out based upon the contour of the printed image, for example by means of a control system which is actuated via a print image detection device.
JP 2011-31485 A discloses a sheet-fed printing press having a UV dryer, the active width of which can be adapted to the sheet width by means of lateral shutters.
In EP 1992486 A1, a sheet width is read from a “setting unit” and this width is then used in configuring the dryer with respect to the sheet width.
DE 10 2015 107 168 A1 relates to an improved folding of printing substrates that have been varnished and then dried using a hot air or radiation dryer, wherein little or no varnish is applied along a line that will be folded downstream. Alternatively, the different condition of the layer of varnish in the fold region may be achieved by means of mechanical and/or chemical and/or radiation processing. In a further alternative, if a radiation dryer having multiple LED's arranged side by side is provided, drying or curing with one LED may be left incomplete at the line along which folding is to take place.
DE 10 2010 003 862 A1 discloses a drying unit which is located in the sheet transport path and which is rotatable such that the effective drying width can be adapted to the sheet or the subject width.
In DE 20 2008 055 106 U1, movable dryer units are provided in the web path between two printing units of a printing tower.
US 2004/0226462 A1 discloses a UV dryer system having a plurality of UV lamps arranged transversely to the transport direction, the output of each of which can be varied.
In EP 0355473 A2, light is transmitted from a radiation source provided outside of the printing press onto printed articles via a fiber-optic cable, the cable being split at the end over the entire width of the article.
DE 10 2006 013 173 A1 relates to an interface adapter for transmitting data for actuating a ventilating component in a machine for the graphics industry.
DE 10 2009 027 142 A1 discloses a device for controlling a metering device of an inking unit.
DE 10 2004 021 141 B3 discloses a device for curing printing inks with UV radiation units and with reflectors that reflect the scattered radiation onto the surface to be irradiated.